


#20: Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester - Cassie's POV (Supernatural)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie wonders if Dean remembers her the way she remembers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#20: Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester - Cassie's POV (Supernatural)

     I wonder if Dean remembers me. I thought we had something, especially after that night we had together all those years ago. I definitely remember him. I remember how his hands and lips felt on my breasts, my hips, my thighs. I remember how he took his time and made sure I was ready before we went on. He was so sweet and caring. He asked me every few minutes if I was alright because he didn't want to hurt me. I loved him. I loved him so much, but he didn't know that. I think I was just a good fuck to him. Sometimes, when I think about that night we had, I have to touch myself to pretend he's there. I rub my fingers around my pearl, trying to mimic the way he did it. I gently squeeze my nipples, trying to mimic the way he softly grazed his teeth over the hard nubs. I put one of my fingers inside myself, trying to mimic his fingers. I use two if I'm trying to remember the way his member felt in me. I always cry right after I orgasm. He didn't care about me, but I loved him. I wish he hadn't ever left.


End file.
